1. Field
This disclosure relates to magnetic resonance imaging systems and magnetic resonance imaging methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging utilizes magnetic fields produced by magnetism to acquire images of biological tissues in a human body. A magnetic resonance imaging system applies a radio-frequency (RF) signal to biological tissues, thereby causing the biological tissues to resonate. The system also applies a gradient magnetic field to biological tissues to obtain spatial information about the biological tissues.